


Watching us in the mirror

by Hopeless_R



Series: Prompts PT [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Amigos com beneficios, BL, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Recentes, Sexo, Sextoys, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: [..,] Era somente naquele momento que Clark conseguia ver a tranquilidade no rosto daquele homem, quando ele estava dormindo. Soltou o ar com força, ao notar que estava o fitando demais. Seus olhos se abaixaram para os lábios entre abertos de Bruce e aproximou os seus dos dele. Sentindo seu coração se apertar, por que no final de tudo, eram apenas amigos com benefícios."Bruce x Clark :: PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilKah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKah/gifts).



> [1]  
> Bom, faz bastante tempo que não posto ou escrevo algo descente. Essa história só surgiu por que uma amiga minha me pediu para escrever, consegui um pouco de tempo para conseguir essa proeza.  
> Faz muito tempo que não escrevo algo do gênero, então espero que gostem, dúvidas, sugestões, vontade de chorar, só mandar um comentário. 
> 
> AVISOS: Totalmente PWP 
> 
> [2]  
> Esse é um presente para a minha amiga Kah.  
> Quero pedir desculpas logo de início, eu deu uma re-lida rápida e corrigi o que passou por mim, se encontrarem algum erro ou alguma dúvida podem avisar que corrigirei.

_Quando você se apaixona, se apaixona por um espelho de suas necessidades mais atuais.  
**Deepak Chopra**_

 

**Watching us in the mirror**

Existiam momentos como aqueles aonde simplesmente se esquece de quem você é. E são momentos como esses que Bruce Wayne dificilmente conseguia estar. Exceto aquele agora, aquele exato minuto em que sua língua se encontrava com a outra, formando uma perfeita dança. Sem pudor. As mãos iam e viam, exploravam o corpo um do outro e peças de roupas iam caindo uma a uma no chão.

Eram momentos como aqueles que Clark Kent, não sabia se era verdade ou apenas um sonho, muito depravado. Foi só quando o menor mordeu seu lábio inferior que o fez acordar e realmente o fazer perceber que aquilo de longe era um sonho. Se afastou, fitando o outro abaixo de si, com os fios jogados displicentemente de forma até obscena sobre o travesseiro, lábios avermelhados e os olhos azuis gelo que lhe fitavam afiados.

– Pare de sonhar, Kent, e faça logo o que quer fazer. – A voz rouca e grossa atingiu seus ouvidos como trombetas de guerra, potentes e sonoras. Aquilo era uma ordem que fez Clark sorrir de canto.

– Farei, mas a noite ainda é longa, quero que confie em mim. – Não permitiu que o outro fala-se algo, levando seus lábios de maneira apressada até as do homem.

Eram momentos como aqueles, que ambos deixava suas gravatas, com significados diferentes, e suas capas longe daquele quarto. No quarto iluminado por luzes vermelhas no rodapé do teto, deixando as paredes brancas com aquele tom quente. Logo, já não se viam com mais roupas, permitiam que as mãos vagassem pelo corpo um do outro, apertando ali e aqui, passeando por cantos já muito bem conhecido por ambos.

Clark sentia as unhas do outro sobre sua pele, enquanto o mordia e o marcava para si, suas mãos alcançaram a cintura do outro e o virou para si. Percorrendo com sua boca por toda a extensão das costas do homem, marcando-o seja mordendo ou então chupando. Sentia os músculos definidos sobre seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos percorriam os braços do homem trazendo-os para trás e os atando com a gravata vermelha que Clark usava. Os dois sabiam que se o empresário quisesse se livrar das amarras ele poderia.

O virou novamente para frente de si, o fitando, o homem parecia ainda impassível, mesmo que seu corpo reagir-se de maneira contraria ao que expressava, mesmo que seus olhos exclamasse gritantemente o desejo que estava ali e que Clark podia muito bem escutar o sonoro: Foda-me. Na altura desejada e ideal, na voz daquele homem. Era no final, puramente sexo, amigos com benefícios.

Sua boca desceu até o baixo ventre do homem, sua língua percorreu bem próxima do falo já animado do outro, e deixou ali uma pequena marca sua, mordeu e chupou o pequeno pedaço de pele, fazendo o outro tremer com a proximidade de sua boca com seu falo. Clark conhecia tão bem aquele corpo que sabia que se percorre-se a língua nas cicatrizes de Bruce, o veria estremecer devido a sensibilidade que a pele tinha naquelas regiões.

Desceu mais um pouco, finalmente dando atenção ao membro do outro, fazendo o serviço que tinha que fazer, se atentando aos sons que o homem abaixo de si emitia. Em um movimento, ele pegou o anel peniano e colocou na base do membro, fazendo Bruce engasgar com o contato frio que o metal proporcionava.

– Kent!

– Eu disse, confie em mim. – Disse dessa vez beijando o outro, fazendo-o se acalmar e gemer em sua boca, já que sua mão estimulava o membro fazendo o homem perder parte de seu controle. Se afastou levemente e o fitou. – Bruce?

– Continue. – O homem se encontrava ofegante, mas não abatido.

Dessa vez se afastou mais de Bruce que respirou fundo, sabia o que estava por vir agora, tinha concordado com aquilo, mas mesmo assim, ainda achava meio tolo aquilo. Se perguntava por que tinha se deixado levar pelos olhos de cachorro sem dono de Clark. O homem tinha em mãos uma barra de aço cirúrgico com uma ponta arredonda e um anel em cima que era conectado por fios finos e presos em uma outra caixinha com um interruptor.

De inicio, era extremamente incomodo e dolorido quando aquele objeto adentrava no canal da sua uretra, mesmo que com todo o cuidado de Clark. A caixinha ficou presa na coxa de Bruce e logo, com o soar do clik, o empresário afundou a cabeça no travesseiro sentindo a vibração que aquele pequeno aparelho fazia e lhe causando uma sensação tão estranha, mas não menos prazerosa.

Céus, aquele homem queria o levar a loucura, sentia as mãos do outro em seu membro, movimentando para cima e para baixo com lentidão, enquanto o aparelho fazia também o seu trabalho. Estar com as costas sobre os braços era realmente incomodo e até o machucava, mas aquilo era mínimo com o que estava recebendo de Clark e aquele infame objeto.

Seu corpo esquentava absurdamente, seus olhos estavam fechados e mordia o lábio inferior para não emitir qualquer som. Contudo, tudo foi por água abaixo quando sentiu algo úmido em sua entrada e os dedos do outro lhe invadirem. Ele gemeu baixo, o som atravessou seus lábios entre abertos e fez Clark o olhar com mais desejo para o menor. Queria ouvir mais daquela voz.

O penetrava com os dedos, enquanto outra mão ainda o estimulava juntamente com o aparelho. Sua mão parou de fazer o serviço sobre o falo do mais velho que soltou o ar frustrado, mas logo se perdendo novamente no que tinha sobrado para estimula-lo. Clark levou a mão para o próprio membro, masturbando-se diante da visão que tinha. Céus, Bruce era um homem extremante sensual. Perigoso e tentador.

Retirou os dedos e desconectou os fios da caixinha, mas não tirou o anel e nem o ferro. Bruce sentia seu membro latejar em uma mistura de dor e prazer, respirava fundo, sentiu o outro se inclinar novamente sobre si e o beijar, retribuiu sem pensar muito. Estava em um ponto que ele nem mesmo mais lembrava quem era de fato.

Batman e Super Homem. Bruce Wayne e Clark Kent. Eram quatro figuras totalmente diferentes entre si e que naquele momento nenhuma das quatro estava presente. Apenas o desejo que tinham no momento. Sentiu o outro o puxar para cima, o fazendo sentar e levantar, sem quebrar o beijo. Clark os tirava da cama e levava Bruce até a parede, aonde foi virado de costas e seu rosto encontrou com o espelho que tinha ali. Seu coração falhou uma batida diante o entendimento. Clark Kent era um homem de muitas facetas e de fetiches.

– Cheio de fetiches, Kent. O que falta agora? – Questionou o olhando por sobre o ombro. – Me foder vestido de Batman?

– Você quer? Eu não veria problema em te comer vestido de Super Homem, mesmo que a capa fosse atrapalhar. – Ambos se fitaram afiados. – Para ser bem sincero, prefiro você sem roupas. – Disse levando a mão aos fios dele. – E quieto. – Bruce sorriu torto com a sinceridade dele.

– Um pouco impaciente, não acha? – Questionou, mas seu rosto se contornou em uma expressão de puro prazer quando sentiu o falo do outro adentrando com tudo em si, seus músculos se contraíram. Sentiu os beijos do homem sobre suas costas, suas pernas tremeram o que fez Clark o segurar firmemente na cintura. – Droga...

– Trêmulo? – Ambos se bicavam, como velhos amigos em uma mesa jogando baralho, claro que, naquele momento estavam em um jogo que de longe envolvia cartas.

Apesar da brusquidão inicial por parte do maior, ele esperou o corpo do outro se adaptar com a invasão súbita. Bruce tinha seu rosto e ombros no espelho, se apoiando. A mão que segurava seus fios, juntou-se a outra, ficando na cintura, Clark então começou a se movimentar.

O corpo de Wayne sacolejava, indo e vindo, enquanto parte de seu torso e rosto estavam encostados no espelho parede, seus braços estavam atados atrás de suas costas, enquanto seu quadril era puxado para trás, tendo como total apoio de seu corpo. Uma estocada mais funda, o fez tremer e soltar um longo gemido. Bruce olhou por sobre o ombro, encontrando o sorriso de canto que Clark Kent lhe dava.

Fechou novamente os olhos quando o jornalista investiu novamente, atingido sua próstata novamente, o mais alto se inclinou sobre ele, mordendo seu ombro e logo depositando um beijo. Às vezes, Clark não media direito sua força e arrancava não só gemidos, mas claramente gritos de prazer do milionário.

O toque firme e apertado sobre sua cintura, fazia com que o outro se mantivesse sobre seus comandos. O mais novo segurou os pulsos atados entre si e com a outra mão levou aos fios de cabelo do homem que respirava ofegante e descompassado, Bruce seguiu o comando, se endireitando ou tentando, ainda de olhos fechados. Sentiu a respiração de Clark em sua orelha.

\- Abra os olhos. – Comandou, Bruce mordeu o lábio inferior, sentia o peito trabalhado do outro sobre suas costas, o hálito quente que lhe fazia arrepiar.

Relutantemente ele abriu os olhos fitando o espelho, fitando-os. Bruce Wayne estava em pé sendo sustentando por Clark Kent que ainda estava com seu membro dentro de si, conseguia ver as manchas espalhadas pelo seu corpo, chupões, mordidas, rastros do que o alienígena tinha feito consigo. Cada uma delas ainda estava quente, o fazendo lembrar a todo momento como elas tinha surgido ali. Seletivamente, a preferida dele era a que estava em seu baixo ventre, próximo de seu falo duro. Como ele queria gozar.

O pescoço levemente inclinado para trás já que o outro insistia em puxa-lo para que olha-se o que fazia em si, sentiu o membro do outro deslizar para fora de sua entrada e depois investir com tudo, seu olhar perdera de foco, desviando do espelho para o teto, e gemendo. Clark conseguiu ver o pomo de adão do outro subir graciosamente para cima, contraindo-se na garganta do vigilante enquanto gemia longamente.

Via o peito do outro subir e descer, via ele tentando regular sua respiração, mas sabia, ambos sabiam, que não conseguiria naquele momento. Não deu muito tempo para que o outro pode-se recuperar de sua investida súbita e logo voltou novamente a estoca-lo, largando seus pulsos e levando em direção ao membro do homem, mas mantendo os fios negros em sua outra mão.

Tocando-o, indo para cima e para baixo, fazendo Wayne revirar os olhos de prazer e continuar gemendo e se contraindo, fazendo Clark arfar, sentindo seu membro ser comprimido mais pela entrada do outro.

– Eu... Quero...

– Eu sei. – Disse levando os lábios até seu pescoço, aspirando a essência do homem e mordendo logo em seguida, fazendo-o tremer mais ainda. – Mas tudo ao seu tempo. – Escutou a lufada de ar, indignada, que o outro soltara. Soltou o membro dele, fazendo-o gemer indignado. Saiu de dentro dele e o fez fica inclinado novamente deixando a cabeça encostada no espelho. Bruce tinha os olhos fechados novamente, Clark puxou uma poltrona ficando bem atrás de Bruce.

Conseguia ver com perfeição a entrada judiada do homem que se contraía, ele se sentou na cadeira e levou seu rosto até o local lambendo-o, fazendo Bruce arquear as costas e arfar surpreso, contudo não se afastava, na realidade, ele abriu um pouco mais as pernas e empinava um pouco mais o quadril. Clark literalmente o penetrava com língua, e descia, colocando os testículos de Bruce na sua boca os sugando, fazendo-o arfar. Sentia sua ereção doer.

– Clark. – O chamou necessitado.

O homem se endireitou na poltrona, e segurou com as duas mãos a cintura do outro e o guiou, fazendo-o se sentar com tudo sobre seu falo, o empalando. Clark conseguia ver a cena em câmera lenta. Os músculos do mais velho contraírem com o estimulo em sua próstata, o membro que despontava duro em direção ao teto, principalmente aquela pequena barrinha de metal cirúrgico que estava enfiado na uretra que na ponta tinha uma argola, para impedir que a barrinha fosse para dentro demais.

Aquilo certamente era muita tentação, tentação demais para um homem só. Ajeitou as pernas de Bruce sobre si, fazendo-o ficar aberto totalmente, deixando-as sobre os braços da poltrona. Sua língua percorreu o lóbulo da orelha de Bruce que inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, deixando que Clark fizesse o que queria por ali.

– Realmente... – Bruce começou, chamando atenção do Super Homem. – Não é atoa que lhe chamam de homem de aço. – Aleatório, mas que se encaixava totalmente dentro do contexto e que fizera Kent rir levemente e ver o sorriso torto de Bruce.

Bruce era o tipo de pessoa que se utilizava de várias máscaras e, ainda hoje, confundia Clark às vezes. Lá estava uma delas. Aquela que ele usava para quebrar o clima da situação, mas sem quebrar o foco. Imaginava que em uma sala de tortura ele, como o Batman, agiria daquele modo, aparentemente cínico. Igual aquele momento, seus lábios estavam pressionados contra a pele do homem.

– Só alguns poucos sabem o que realmente significa. – Reparou o modo como o homem mordeu o lábio inferior. – Agora, olhe. – Disse levando a mão até o queixo dele o forçando a olhar para o espelho.

Estava exposto, Bruce sentia-se totalmente exposto ali para Clark e para si mesmo. Pernas abertas, conseguia ver perfeitamente o membro do outro dentro de si e quando o outro segurou sua cintura, sabia o que iria acontecer. Viu o membro sair e entrar, o que lhe causou espasmos e agitação, sentindo seu rosto queimar mais que o normal. Seu olhar foi para o de Clark através do espelho.

O jornalista tinha seus olhos atentos sobre o que fazia, sobre o que causava em Bruce. Ele conseguia ver a excitação nos olhos do mais novo, conseguia ver o rosto vermelho do outro. Ambos sabiam que quem controlava a situação não era Clark e sim o milionário, que se quisesse com um simples ordenar poderia fazer com que a situação muda-se drasticamente, mas ele não queria. Estava bom daquela forma, de uma forma distorcida, gostava de estar assim.

Seu corpo descia e subia, sentia seu membro latejar dolorido, prendeu a respiração quando a mão do maior foi para o seu membro, suas mãos atadas atrás de si sentiam os músculos trabalhados do homem. Ele abriu a boca de onde saiam os gemidos mais obscenos que Clark poderia escutar em toda a sua vida e jogou a cabeça para trás, se apoiando no ombro do Super Homem.

Os movimentos pararam subitamente, fazendo Bruce gemer desgostoso e jogar a cabeça para baixo, respirava rápido demais, seu coração acelerado, seu membro doía e clamava por alívio, a ponta da sua cabeça já encontrava arroxeada. Aquele prazer todo que sentia o estava matando, tornando-o louco. Era isso que Kent queria, queria o fazer perder totalmente o controle clamar por alívio e para que ele o fode-se decentemente, mas Wayne não entraria naquele jogo.

Se Clark não se movia, quem faria o serviço seria Bruce, que moveu o quadril rebolando sobre o membro do outro fazendo-o prender a respiração e gemer, movimentava-se sem pudor algum, apesar da dificuldade. Bruce poderia ser bem criativo. Moveu as pernas e seus pés se encontraram no acolchoado do acento, com a força e flexibilidade que tinha ele literalmente quicava. Bruce gemeu alto e sentia as mãos do outro sobre suas mãos atadas para que não caísse com o movimento.

Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si tremer, sabia o que estava para acontecer com o jornalista e simplesmente parou, aquilo sim, era tiro trocado. Escutou Clark gemer alto, frustrado. Deixou suas costas baterem no peito do homem e ambos se fitaram através do espelho. E o sorriso atravessado e petulante de Wayne fez Clark perder parte de seu controle.

O jornalista retirou Wayne de cima de si, o virou rapidamente, o levou até o espelho o prensando no local, fazendo o vidro rachar. Segurou as coxas do homem e as levantou na sua cintura, rapidamente as pernas enlaçaram a cintura, Clark o penetrou novamente e ambos se beijaram novamente. Facilmente segurava Bruce com uma mão, e com a outra ia para o membro dele.

Em um movimento rápido retirou o pequeno objeto que obstruía a uretra, Bruce gemeu em meio ao beijo. Não sabia do que estava sentindo mais prazer, se era do membro entrando e saindo violentamente de dentro de si e que o atingia diversas vezes naquele único ponto que o fazia revirar os olhos, ou se era a mão firme do outro sobre seu membro. O canto de seus olhos lacrimejavam, como queria gozar. Só queria soltar toda a sua essência, gemeu longamente quando outro tirou o anel peniano.

E não foi preciso que o outro toca-se em seu membro novamente quando uma investida funda acertou em cheio sua próstata novamente o fazendo ejacular fortemente, fazendo-o gemer alto o nome do outro. Intenso. Tentava controlar sua respiração, principalmente por que Clark ainda se movia, não estava satisfeito. E Bruce ainda estava excitado também.

Kent soltou suas mãos que foram diretamente até o pescoço do maior enfiando seu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, seu corpo fervia por dentro e por fora, Bruce tinha perdido totalmente o rumo das coisas, o espaço tempo. Principalmente quando novamente o outro lhe estimulava. Escutava os gemidos de Clark que também o chamava em meio as estocadas, novamente gozou, dessa vez na mão do alienígena.

E dessa vez, Wayne se contraiu totalmente fazendo o membro de Clark ser comprimido e finalmente, em um gemido gutural o outro ejaculou dentro de Bruce que se sentiu ser preenchido pelo jato quente de prazer do mais novo. Não se soltaram, mas o empresário conseguia sentir suas pernas fraquejarem e cederem ante ao enlace sobre a cintura do herói.

Clark os levou até a cama, saindo de dentro do homem e depositou Wayne por sobre a cama, que não o soltou e o trouxe para a cama. O jornalista tinha os braços passando em torno do corpo de Bruce, enquanto o empresário tinha os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

Bruce sentia-se extremamente cansado, seus olhos estavam embaçados e seu rosto ainda estava na curvatura do pescoço do outro. Clark, tentava acalmar sua respiração, mas logo sentiu a do outro um pouco mais leve, Wayne tinha dormido. O jornalista se afastou levemente, fitando o homem.

Era somente naquele momento que Clark conseguia ver a tranquilidade no rosto daquele homem, quando ele estava dormindo. Soltou o ar com força, ao notar que estava o fitando demais. Seus olhos se abaixaram para os lábios entre abertos de Bruce e aproximou os seus dos dele. Sentindo seu coração se apertar, por que no final de tudo, eram apenas amigos com benefícios.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic surgiu com uma conversa com essa minha amiga querida, Kah. 
> 
> Depois que nós achamos um tumblr contendo vários prompts (Link: http://pissvinegarandacrowbar.tumblr.com/post/144942974575/sexy-prompts) e ela escolheu exatamente o Watching us fuck in the mirror, e eu tinha prometido para ela a alguns meses e só agora que saiu. 
> 
> Espero que gostem e tenham uma boa semana.
> 
> Publicada no Nyah: 04/10/2016


End file.
